


Ocean Rescue

by fencesit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, M/M, Mermaids, Ocean, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencesit/pseuds/fencesit
Summary: He hadn't planned to ever introduce himself, but he wasn't exactly going to let the human drown.
Relationships: Merman/Lighthousekeeper whose life he saves
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33
Collections: Original Characters & Original Works Flash Exchange May 2020





	Ocean Rescue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Plaid_Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/gifts).



> ...so I misread "Lighthousekeeper/Merman whose life he saves" and only realized when I came to post this! Oops. Hopefully this is still okay, if it's not feel free to reject!

**Author's Note:**

> (After the merman figures out how to get the lighthouse keeper up into that lighthouse without legs, there is def hair care and shaving, ok.)


End file.
